Nerds
. From left to right, Beatrice, Melvin, Algie, and Cornelius.]] The Nerds are a clique at Bullworth Academy. Hierarchy Earnest Jones leads the Nerds, and rules his clique with an iron fist. In game content implied there was no second in command. However, according to game data files, and the game strategy guide, Melvin O'Connor is said to be the second in command. The Nerds are at the very bottom of the clique hierarchy, and may be victimized by any member of any other clique. They may on very rare occasions be seen bullying Non-Clique students, however. Clique Description All Nerds wear the green Astromony Club sweaters with school slacks. They all wear glasses, have bad posture, and are all either overweight or underweight. Their glasses can be knocked off if they are punched a few times, much like the hats that some of the Jocks wear. The clique hobby is a game called Grottos and Gremlins. They're weak fighters, but are responsible for inventing most of the weapons found around campus. Clique Information They are stereotypical nerds who are usually hangout at the Library, or at the Dragon's Wing Comics book store, but they can also be found around campus. They claim the Observatory as a hideout, but are rarely found there, perhaps because of its proximity to the Football Field. They are the smartest clique on campus, and are the only clique to regularly attend class. However, most of them state in dialogue that they cut Gym class, and several advocate getting rid of all non-academic subjects. The Nerds are the weakest clique in the school, and are at the bottom of the pecking order on campus. They are enemies of both the Bullies and Jocks, and are tormented and beaten constantly by both cliques. The Greasers and Preppies will also torment them, but not to the extent of the Bullies and Jocks. On rare occasions the Nerds will pick on the Non-Clique Students. The Nerds are also the only clique at Bullworth in which the leader is not dating the lone female member, as Earnest is never shown to have any interest in Beatrice. Beatrice develops a crush on Jimmy early in the school year. The only one of the nerds who displays romantic interest in her is Bucky, but she has apparently placed him in the "friend zone". Role in story The Nerds are the first clique to befriend Jimmy Hopkins and frequently hire him as either protection from the Bullies or to retrieve items. They continue to be allies of Jimmy as he gains control of the school, but Earnest, influenced by Gary Smith, turns the clique against him. Jimmy, however, quickly defeats Earnest and again begins working with the nerds in a campaign against the Jocks. Jimmy later loses control of the Nerds but manages to re-gain their trust by defeating Earnest. Members Trivia *The Nerds is the only clique that Jimmy gained full respect without beating the leader. Through missions, he gained 100% Nerd Respect at the beginning of the Chapter 4, before the mission Stronghold Assault *Also, the Nerds are the only clique Jimmy loses 100% respect from all at one time (at the end of ) Category:Cliques